


Eye Patches

by maplebeanie



Series: Blaine Anderson Stark [12]
Category: Glee, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blaine Anderson is Tony Stark's Son, Blangst, Fluff, Gen, Spoilers for Glee Season 3, blaine stark, reference to past bullying and violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9150031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maplebeanie/pseuds/maplebeanie
Summary: Tony visits Blaine in the aftermath of the Bad performance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: As Always not mine, just borrowing them.
> 
> Authors notes: This can kind of be considered a follow up to my last story New Directions. As usual it is not completely necessary to read that one before this one but there are some mentions in this story to the events of New Directions that may spoil it. If that doesn’t bother read away. If it does I would suggest taking a minute and going to read it. Happy 2017!
> 
> Warnings: mentions of past violence/bullying. Spoilers for Glee Season 3.

***

Blaine groaned as awareness started to creep back over him. There was a dull throbbing pain in his right eye. Rolling onto his back in his bed he blinked his eyes open momentarily disoriented. When his right eye opened to nothing but darkness he panicked for a second before he finally remembered the events from the day before. 

He had gone with the rest of the New Directions to challenge the Warblers in a Michael Jackson off to settle which team would be allowed to sing the superstar’s songs at Regionals. At some point during the sing off Sebastian had brought out a slushy intent on throwing it into Kurt’s face. Blaine, seeing it before anyone else had quickly pushed Kurt out of the way and had taken the brunt of the cold liquid to the face himself. Unfortunately, it hadn’t been just syrup and ice inside the slushy. 

The pain that followed was excruciating. 

As his former team mates rushed off without so much as checking to see if he was ok first Blaine was left on the ground screaming in pain clutching at his face. Kurt had went with him in the ambulance to the hospital holding his hand tightly. He and his father Burt had been nice enough to sit with him while the Doctors had checked him over and did tests until his mom was able to arrive and take over. After several very long hours in emergency they had sent him home with an eye patch, pain medication and a surgery date to fix his badly scratched cornea. 

Blaine was terrified he might never see out of that eye again.

A small movement out of the corner of his left eye and the sound of a throat begin cleared startled the teenager out of his thoughts suddenly. Tensing and turning to look towards the noise he let out a breath of relief realizing his Dad was sitting quietly in the chair beside his bed waiting for him to wake up.

“Dad?” Blaine said softly as tears welled up in his good eye.

“Hey Kiddo.” Tony said getting up and moving to sit on the side of Blaine’s bed so the boy didn’t have to keep his head turned. “I like the look. Its very piratey.” He said lightly trying to make him smile.

When that just caused a few more tears to fall Tony leaned in pulling his son into a long hug patting his back for a moment while Blaine tried to compose himself. After several long seconds Tony released him and motioned for him to lay back down again.

“When did you get here?” Blaine asked rubbing away the tears.

“A while ago. I didn’t want to wake you up.” Tony answered. “How are you feeling?”

“It’s starting to hurt again but I don’t really want to take more of those pills. They make me feel really fuzzy and groggy.” 

“Hmm… yeah Pam mentioned that they gave you the good stuff.” Tony said with a smile. He grabbed the pill bottle and shook out two pills before offering them to his son. “Still you shouldn’t let the pain get to far ahead of you. Better to stay on top of it. I know from experience that is true.”

“Right.” Blaine nodded reluctantly accepting the next dose of pain pills from his dad and swallowing them quickly with some water. “Why are you here?”

“You’re kidding right? I get a call that my youngest son got sent to the hospital and needs surgery. Where would I be China?” Tony answered sarcastically.

“Oh.” Blaine said blushing but he smiled warmly at his dad.

“Listen this might not be the time to talk about it.” Tony started hesitantly. “But when you are feeling better we need to talk about enrolling you back into Dalton.”

“What?”

“You promised me you would be safe at this school and no hospitals. I don’t call this safe Blaine.” Tony said gesturing to his son’s condition.

“I am safe!” Blaine said outraged.

“We had a deal. First sign of trouble at this school and you are out of there remember?” 

“I remember, but you don’t know the full story.” 

“I know that some kids threw a slushy at your face laced with stuff that caused enough damage that you need surgery.” Tony said trying to stay calm.

“I’m not going back there!” Blaine said desperately raising his voice.

“Why not? A deal is a deal Blaine.”

“Because they are the ones that did this to me in the first place!” Blaine shouted.

“What?” Tony said shocked.

“The Warblers. They are the ones that did this.” Blaine repeated quieter this time.

“I don’t understand?” Tony said very confused.

“We were having a sing off and this one Warbler… he is new and has sort of been all over me the last few weeks. I don’t know he has something against Kurt for some reason. Anyway, he pulled this slushy out of nowhere and went to throw it at Kurt. I pushed him out of the way but it hit my face instead.” The singer explained.

“That doesn’t make any sense Dalton has very strict anti-bullying policies.” 

“Which don’t extend off campus Dad. We were in a parking garage.” Blaine said sadly.

“Have we told this to the police yet?” Tony demanded.

“Without proof, there is really nothing that they can do about it.” Blaine answered.

“Give me two hours I am sure I can find some proof.” Tony said angrily standing up.

“No Dad. Let it go. I don’t… they were my friends… at least at some point. Despite what they have done I don’t want to see their lives ruined over this.”

“And what about you? What if this causes you to lose vision in your right eye Blaine?”

“Then maybe at that point we make a different call.” Blaine acknowledged shrugging tiredly.

“I guess if anyone has the right to make that call its you.” Tony said thoughtfully after a few moments. “But for the record I don’t like it.”

“I understand. Thank you though.” Blaine said yawning as the pills started to kick in. 

“So, listen before you fall back asleep. I do have to head back for a meeting tonight. I couldn’t get out of it sorry. But I cleared my schedule to be back here in time for your surgery in a couple days. Then I thought once that was done you would maybe like to come convalesce back in New York with me for a few days since your mom has to work anyway and won’t really be able to watch you. Sound good?”

“I don’t need to have a baby sitter.” Blaine said sullenly. “I can take care of myself.”

“I know that Kiddo. But these are some pretty strong pain meds they have got you on. I don’t want you to swallow your tongue or something.” Tony said raising an eyebrow. “Besides… which sounds like the more fun place to be when you are sick and getting over an injury? In a house with your mom hovering over you 24/7 or a cool Tower with a handful of superheroes living in it that will wait on you and play with you when you get bored?” 

“You’re right. What was I thinking.” Blaine laughed.


End file.
